Nathan und Bryan
Nathan und Bryan ist die Beziehung zwischen Nathan Miller und Bryan. Nathan Miller wird von Jarod Joseph und Bryan von Jonathan Whitesell verkörpert. Sie waren schon vor der Landung der 100 ein Paar und waren in Kampf um den Thron zum ersten Mal gemeinsam zusammen zu sehen. Zusammenfassung Nathan und Bryan starteten ihre Beziehung schon vor Nathans Verhaftung und Reise zur Erde. Bryan kam bei der Notlandung der Ark Stationen ebenfalls auf die Erde, allerdings stürzte er mit der Farm Station im Territorium der Ice Nation, Azgeda, ab und trifft erst in der dritten Staffel mit 63 weiteren Überlebenden auf die anderen Stationen. Nach dem Zusammenschluss der Farm Station mit den Bewohnern von Arkadia ist Bryan ein Anhänger von Charles Pike und dessen Ansichten über Grounder. Bryan und Nathan stehen während Pikes Rachefeldzug auf verschiedenen Seiten. Während Nathan mit Kane für Frieden kämpft, lässt sich Bryan darauf ein Nathan auszuspionieren und Teile des Widerstandes zu verraten. Als Pike die Verräter hinrichten lassen will, wechselt Bryan mit Bellamy und Monty die Seite und hilft seinem Freund bei der Befreiung von Lincoln, Sinclair und Kane. Im Laufe der Serie |-|Staffel Drei = Staffel Drei Bryan wird erstmals als Nathan Millers Freund erwähnt, als Nathan, Bellamy Blake, Raven Reyes, Jasper Jordan und Monty Green bei einer Erkundungsmission ein Signal von der Farm Station empfangen. Im Laufe der Mission stoßen sie auf Überlebende der Farm Station unter denen sich auch Bryan befand. (Wanheda 1, ''Wanheda 2'') Nach der Zerstörung von Mount Weather wird in Arkadia eine Trauerfeier abgehalten bei der Nathan seinem Freund Bryan Unterstützung anbietet, da auch dieser jemanden bei der Explosion verloren hat. Nathan ermutigt ihn nach vorne zu sehen und für seinen Freund zu sprechen. (Kampf um den Thron) Bryan und Nathan umarmen sich, bevor Bryan zusammen mit Kanzler Charles Pike, Bellamy, Wachen und Farm Station Überlebenden auf eine Mission geht, auf der sie ein Dorf der Grounder säubern möchten. (Vergifteter Boden) Bryan betritt das Quartier, das er sich mit Nathan teilt, bevor dieser zu seiner Wachschicht geht. Er fragt seinen Freund warum sie nicht mehr auf der gleichen Schicht arbeitet und bittet ihn Bellamy danach zu fragen, ob er die Schichten so tauschen kann, dass die beiden zusammen arbeiten und die Unterhaltung wechselt auf Kanzler Pike. Während Bryan hinter dem neuen Kanzler steht, widerspricht Nathan Pikes Politik. Das Thema erzeugt Spannungen zwischen dem Paar, jedoch verlässt Nathan die Unterkunft, um zu seiner Schicht zu kommen. Bryan hilft Miller in seine Jacke zu kommen. Um Pike zu helfen die Verräter ausfindig zu machen, steckt Bryan ihm davor jedoch eine Wanze in die Jacke und sie küssen sich zum Abschied. Nathan findet jedoch die Wanze und konfrontiert seinen Freund damit. Bryan sagt Nathan, dass er ihn liebt, doch Nathan will das sich Bryan zwischen ihm und Pike entscheidet. Schlussendlich entscheidet sich Bryan für seinen Freund und hilft ihm, Marcus Kane, Jacapo Sinclair und Lincoln bei der Flucht. (Alte Gesetze, neue Regeln, Die Gestohlene Flamme) Während sich dein Teil des Widerstandes in einer Höhle versteckt, erzählt Nathan Harper McIntyre eine Gruselgeschichte über ein Massaker auf der Alpha Station, sehr zum missfallen von Bryan. Als Nathan danach kurz vor die Höhle geht, können Harper und Bryan ein komisches Geräusch hören. Als Bryan nach seinem Freund sehen will, verschwindet auch er. Später sind sie mit weiteren Gefangenen von Carl Emerson in einer Arkadia Luftschleuse eingesperrt. Emerson will sich an Clarke Griffin rächen und droht mit dem Tod ihrer Freunde. Clarke kann Nathan, Bryan und die anderen jedoch rechtzeitig retten. (Dämonen der Vergangenheit) In der finalen Schlacht im Krieg gegen A.L.I.E. in Polis helfen sie gemeinsam auf der Seite gegen A.L.I.E. und ihre gechipten Anhänger. Im Gefecht wird Bryan von Kane angeschossen und halb von seinem Freund mit hoch in den Thronsaal getragen. Im Thronsaal beschützen sie Clarke während ihres Aufenthaltes in der Stadt des Lichts. (Deus Ex Machina 1, Deus Ex Machina 2) |-|Staffel Vier = Staffel Vier Bryan, Nathan Miller, Harper McIntyre, Bellamy Blake und weitere Delinquenten wollen in der ehemaligen Farm Station einen Wassergenerator besorgen. Da Bryan als einzigem bekannt ist, wo die Station liegt, führt er die Gruppe in das Azgeda Territorium. Die Gruppe muss sich entscheiden den Generator als Bombe zu benutzen, um die Sklaven zu befreien oder die Sklaven zurückzulassen, und den Wassergenerator nehmen. Nathan und Monty Green argumentieren, dass das Überleben von 500 Sky People wichtiger ist als die Befreiung von 25 Sklaven. Doch Bryan weigert sich, seinen Freund Riley zurückzulassen. Harper und Bellamy stehen auf einer Seite mit Bryan, und die Gruppe sprengt den Generator, erfolgreich befreien sie die Sklaven. Zurück in Arkadia, streiten Nathan und Bryan. Als Nathan sich weigert, Bryan zuzustimmen, dass die Sklaven gerettet mussten, Bryan stürmt daraufhin davon. (Hoffnung oder Wahrheit) Bryan wird von John Murphy erwähnt, als dieser sagt, "Bryan würde mit in den Arsch treten", würde Murphy mit Nathan flirten. Nathan fühlt sichtlich unwohl und wirft einen Blick zu seinem Vater. (Die Reiter der Apokalypse) Trivia Zitate Vergifteter Boden : Bryan: "Hey, where the hell have you been?" : Nathan: "Oh, I lost the damn horse. Actually, the horse lost me, but—" : Bryan: "I'm glad you're okay." : Nathan: "I wish you didn't have to go with them." : Bellamy: "Today, Bryan." : Bryan: "Duty calls." : Nathan: "Yeah. Hey, be careful, please." Alte Gesetze, neue Regeln : Bryan: "Want to explain to me why we don't work the same detail anymore?" : Nathan: "Well, you like days. I like nights." : Bryan: "Told you I'd switch. Didn't you say you're gonna talk to Bellamy?" : Nathan: "Yeah. Just haven't had the time." : Bryan: "Yeah. I noticed you haven't been around much lately. Nate...what's going on?" : Nathan: "Nothing." : Bryan: "Something." : Nathan: "You know what it is." : Bryan: "Pike? Again?" : Nathan: "You asked." : Bryan: "Hey, I keep telling you, if you don't like the man's policies, just get off the Guard." : Nathan: "Now is not the best time for that." : Bryan: "Yeah? Why not?" : Nathan: "There's a blockade outside of camp, food rationing inside, jail full of Grounders. There's a lot for people to be upset about right now." : Bryan: "This — this is — this is all the more reason to stand behind your chancellor." : Bellamy: "So the bug's in place?" : Bryan: "It's in his jacket. I don't think he knows." : Bellamy: "Good man." : Bryan: "Am I? Is this — is — is any of this worth lying to someone I love?" : Bellamy: "It is if you're protecting him." : Bryan: "Unless the person he needs protection from is me." Die Gestohlene Flamme : Nathan: "Why are you so afraid of what I might say Bry?" : Bryan: "We execute traitors now." : Nathan: "Yeah, you do. You have a problem with that?" : Bryan: "Nate, I..." : Nathan: "What? Pike? I know he saved your life out there, you owe him." : Bryan: "Okay. But...I love you." : Nathan: "Yeah, well, you can't have both of us." Deus Ex Machina (1) : Bryan: "Are we ever going to be done fighting?" : Nathan: "Hell yes! We're gonna build a house on a lake. And you're gonna plant corn. " : Bryan: "And raise chickens." : Nathan: "You bet. We'll grow old." }} Galerie Siehe auch Referenzen Kategorie:Beziehungen